


So Good

by zeldadestry



Category: Entourage
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens because he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

He tries not to think about it. There's no point in thinking about it, it happens so rarely.   
It happens because he wants it.   
It happens because E totally wants it, too, but Vince isn't sure E realizes that.  
Every night should end with Vince's body collapsed beside E's, with their skin slick with sweat, voices murmuring the same words over and over, the prayers of fucking: god, that felt so good, you're so hot, god, that was so hot, you feel so good, as their fingers tangle, as their mouths brush against shoulders, circle nipples, and cross cheekbones.  
Even when a night does unravel perfect, right, breaking each other apart without words, just with touches, moans, like they're strangers, not to each other, but to the world, to themselves, like they've both been struck down by amnesia and all they remember is desire, how much they need each other, even then, when Vince wakes up in the morning, he's always alone. But he knows it's no dream, no hallucination, because, after each one of those nights, E blushes when he sees Vince again by daylight.   
He knows he's not good enough for Eric but, god, he wants to be.


End file.
